cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Maximus
'''Maximus '''is a major character in the feature film, Disney Kingdom and in the cartoon series, Disney Adventures. He's a resident of the Disney Kingdom who accompanies Mark on his journey through the kingdom. Background Shortly after the production of ''Tangled, ''Maximus was transported to the Disney Kingdom along with Rapunzel, Flynn and Pascal. Rapunzel and Flynn were immediately married and moved into a small cottage in the kingdom, where they began to pursue their dream of art. Maximus and his best friend, Rajah began to lead the Disney animal sidekicks as they were transported to the Disney Kingdom, years later. The sidekicks' main objective was defending the kingdom from the evil fire-breathing dragon, Tank. Development Maximus is one of the storywriter's favorite Disney animal sidekicks. Along with Pascal, Maximus would gain stronger anthropomorphism by the end of the film along with the other animal characters who originally walked on four legs. Maximus would also be one of the characters to have their family and early life in the Disney Kingdom, further explained. He wanted to include Maximus in his fanfiction story and its cartoon series. Personality Maximus is introduced to be obedient, fearless and loyal to each of their teammates and every character in the kingdom. His tough personality matches up to Rajah's independent personality. He appears to have a younger brother relationship with Rajah and an older brother relationship with his chameleon friend, Pascal. As the lieutenant of the Disney animal sidekicks, Maximus is strongly determined to complete his duties within the kingdom. Unlike Rajah who seems to act out impulsively, Maximus seems to think things through and acts as a voice of reason which seems to pose a soft heart for the horse whether he's on or off duty. While maintaining peace in the kingdom, Maximus tries to maintain a close bond with his friends, regardless. Compared to his tiger friend, Maximus is shown to be very insecure and prone to anxiety attacks, probably due to the fact that Maximus was tied up, gagged and thrown into the closet for approximately three days. His friendship with Flynn, Rapunzel, Mark and the gang can soothe his anxiety levels, so he won't become too scared to protect the kingdom. Also, Maximus can be a slight perfectionist and whenever a new character is arriving in the kingdom or if there's a party, Maximus will usually do everything he can to make the party, flawless or make himself look nice for the new Disney characters. If his hard-work is unexpectedly destroyed, Maximus will immediately become self-conscious and uncomfortable if the special guest has seen his mistakes. In the end, the special guest or even his friends will tell him that no one need to perfect and that true perfection comes from being yourself. Otherwise, Maximus is very kind, gentle and welcoming to those who enter the kingdom. With Mark and his brothers, Maximus was protective of them and immediately accepted Mark as his leader when he began to shout out orders. By the end of the film, Maximus has accepted his position as Mark's guard and has happily adapted to the newly-restored Disney Kingdom. Physical appearance Maximus is a tall, slender and muscular white horse with golden hair. His casual outfit is a black shirt with a sun symbol and grey pants. Appearances Disney Kingdom Maximus is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan along with Rapunzel, Flynn, Pascal and the other characters. He warmly welcomes the Jones brothers as they were accepted as official members of royalty. When sunrise came, Maximus returned to his home along with Pascal, Rajah and Abu. The Jones brothers left the kingdom with a group of Disney characters. During their absence, a mysterious lightning storm revived Tank and recharged his magical powers. He curses the Disney Kingdom, plaguing it with monsters and murderous assassins. Aware of the monarchs' inactiveness, Maximus and the Disney animal sidekicks infiltrate the castle to find them, only for an army of mummies to tie them up with their enchanted bandages and stuff them in a closet for the next three days. Three days later, Mark and the characters return to the Disney Kingdom and learn from the Princesses and Princes that Tank has cursed the kingdom. Curious, Mark and the characters enter the castle to find Davis and Sammie, not before freeing Maximus and the sidekicks from the closet. They then learn that Tank has imprisoned Davis and Sammie in an enchanted painting curse and that fairy magic can't free them. Pongo mentions the Disney cyborgs and Mark deduces that the Disney cyborgs can restore peace to Disney and defeat Tank. Maximus and the sidekicks join Mark on his journey through the kingdom. During their journey through the kingdom, the gang encounters Tank in City Hall and he informs them about his plan to murder his niece, Princess Annabelle. Before vanishing into the shadows, Tank gives the gang, a tricky riddle for them to solve, in order to find Annabelle. The others were unable to figure out what the meaning of Tank's riddle but the Beast and Belle were able to. They discovered that Annabelle was being held captive in a secret room under Cinderella's secret chateau. By using the wand's magic, the gang enters the secret room and discovers the Princesses. Suddenly, Tank's evil pet, Scales drops from the ceiling and attacks the Disney characters. Flynn and the Beast were tasked with freeing the Princesses while Mark and the others fought off Scales. Unfortunately, Scales discovers the Princes and tries to devour them. Luckily, Mark and Tinker Bell intervene but are eaten by Scales. Inside Scales, they discover that Scales is a robot. With this new knowledge, Mark has Tinker Bell sprinkle flying dust on Scales' powercore while the latter pushes it out of Scales' body. The lack of power causes Scales to shut down completely. The Princesses are freed and brought back to the village. In the village, Mark learns that one of Tank's monstrous henchman used a small mechanical bomb to freeze time, allowing them to capture Cinderella. He sees that the time bomb was from Tomorrowland. Before boarding a sky tram to Tomorrowland, Maximus and the gang stops at a clothing shop for a wardrobe change. Afterwards, they head over to Tomorrowland and learn that the time bomb was from a shop known as the Time Zone to which Jimmy is part-owner. He allows the gang to search in the basement for answers on Tank's motives. Mark learns that Tank was best friends with the city's leading scientist, Darwin until a heated argument ended their friendship. He deduces that Tank plans to exact revenge on Darwin for abandoning their friendship. The gang then tries to leave the Time Zone, only to be confronted by Jimmy's corrupted brother, DJ, who has been ordered to kill Mark and the gang. In the nick of time, Blaster and Juarez enter the Time Zone and fight him. Meanwhile, Tinker Bell brings her fairy friend, Vidia over to the Time Zone. Using her fast-flying abilities, she casts an enchanted sleeping spell on DJ. She brings DJ back to the abandoned village and the gang continues with their journey. At Darwin's observatory, the gang is confronted by Darwin's corrupted assistant, Cujo who tries to kill the gang by blasting acidic slime. Despite his inability to move, Darwin tells the gang how to restore Cujo to his calmer nature. Aside from a minor struggle, the gang successfully restores Cujo to his normal nature. Darwin joins the gang on the rest of their journey through the Disney Kingdom. Still determined to get answers on Tank's motives, the gang goes over to the secret library and learns that Tank is targeting the magical crystals that is sustaining the Disney characters' existence. With Tank's motives explained, the gang set out to find Mickey Mouse and Friends. Suddenly, another earthquake is initiated causing the floor to crack and Mark to fall to his apparent death. Feeling defeated, the gang returns to the abandoned village to inform the other characters about Mark's apparent demise. Fortunately, for the Disney characters, Lucky activates a security camera, allowing the citizens to see Mark as he battles Tank as a dragon. With a few words of encouragement, Mark is able to defeat Tank and lift the curse. Mark is brought back to the kingdom by Mufasa and Hurley and he is cheered as the hero of Disney. Maximus and the other characters carry Mark back to the restored castle for a celebration party. Four years later, Maximus has moved into the castle and has gotten a job as chef and a guard of the kingdom. He is last seen at the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins In this film, Maximus returns in the sequel along with Pascal and the others. He begins to help Mark with ruling the kingdom and by defending the kingdom from the evil and wicked wizard, Fabian. Disney Adventures Maximus returns in the cartoon series as a major character. Category:Article of the week Category:Horses Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:German characters Category:Servants Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Magic Users Category:Teenagers Category:Based-off characters Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chefs Category:European characters